


I love you with all my myocardium

by kaisoothly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisoothly/pseuds/kaisoothly
Summary: In which Lucas is a dumb gay bitch that "accidentally" gets injured but, thankfully for him, his crush Jungwoo happens to be a morosexual and a med student.





	I love you with all my myocardium

Three loud knocks on the door resounded through the apartment, startling Jungwoo. He jumped slightly, putting a hand over his fast-beating heart. He quickly put down his anatomy flashcards as he made his way to the door, wondering who it could be. He wasn't expecting any visitor that day, or any day for that matter. 

For his first year at university, Jungwoo had moved far away from home, in a city where he didn’t know anyone. The med student had chosen to live in a residence hall but, contrary to what they make you believe, it wasn’t the best way to make friends as nobody really talked to each other. The only two persons he vaguely knew were his neighbors, the main reason for that being that one of them was quite hot loud. His name was Lucas and he just so happened to perfectly fit Jungwoo’s ideal type, making it hard for the latter not to notice him. He was indeed handsome with his smile that made Jungwoo's heart beat a little faster when it was directed at him, but there was more to it. The boy also seemed smart, given that Jungwoo could hear him yelling through the walls in four different languages. Moreover, Lucas always made small talk with him when they met in the corridors or the elevator, a striking contrast to how the other inhabitants pretended not to see each other. Even though Jungwoo assumed he was like that with everyone, it still warmed his heart every time. All in all, he seemed flawless, the type of guy who made Jungwoo wonder if he wanted to be him or be _with_ him. 

If Lucas were an anime character, his best friend and roommate Mark would be his grumpy but loyal sidekick. Jungwoo only knew random facts about him that he picked up from his conversations with Lucas, such as the fact that he wore glasses even though he didn’t need them or... that he was currently very annoyed as he stood on Jungwoo’s doorstep. 

“Hi Mark! Can I help you with something?” Jungwoo inquired, slightly intimidated by Mark's glare. 

Mark sighed deeply and closed his eyes for a brief second before saying : 

“Please come with me. It's Lucas.” 

“Oh! Did something happen?” Jungwoo asked, genuinely worried. 

“You'll see.” 

On these words, Mark made his way back to the flat he shared with Lucas. Jungwoo quickly grabbed his keys, fumbled with the door lock before hurrying to catch up with Mark. 

“Jungwoo is here!” Mark yelled as soon as he stepped foot in his apartment. It was a way to tell Lucas “Don’t do or say anything stupid” but the message clearly didn’t come across as a “Yeehaw!” was heard from another room while Mark facepalmed. 

“What the fuck,” Jungwoo whispered softly. 

Mark led him to the bathroom where Lucas was laid out on the ground in a "draw me like one of your French girls" position. 

“Okay, to make a long story short,” Mark began. 

“I put a whole bag of jellybeans up my ass,” Lucas interrupted with a smug smile. 

“Lucas is a dumb ass bitch. That's a Vine reference by the way, don't worry,” he added at the sight of Jungwoo's horrified expression. 

Jungwoo only had a vague knowledge of what Vine was and clearly didn’t have that reference. In a record time of 10 seconds, Lucas had managed to destroy the idealized image Jungwoo had of him. 

“What happened?” Jungwoo asked, growing more and more confused by the minute. 

“I slipped in the shower and broke my arm.” 

_Oh. Probably explains why he's naked_ , Jungwoo thought. 

“Shouldn't you be going to the hospital right away?” 

“He didn't actually break his arm, I think it's just a sprain,” Mark clarified, rolling his eyes at his best friend's dramatic antics. 

“Oh. But what am I supposed to do then?” 

Mark and Lucas looked at each other frantically for a few seconds before Lucas spoke : 

“We thought you would know what to do since you're a medical student and all.” 

Jungwoo raised his eyebrows in surprise. He told Lucas about it during one of their first awkward exchanges but didn't expect him to remember. Meanwhile, Mark shot a "Nice save bro" look at Lucas. 

“O-Okay,” Jungwoo said, approaching Lucas carefully. 

He extended his hand to brush Lucas’ arm gently: 

“D-Does it hurt?” he asked shyly, flustered by his proximity with Lucas’ handsome face (and, let’s not forget, his naked body). 

“AAAAH!” 

Startled by Lucas’ high-pitched scream, Jungwoo jumped and fell on his back as Mark rolled his eyes again. 

“Shit dude, are you okay? I didn’t mean to- FUCK!” Lucas yelled again as he tried to extend his hurt arm. “It’s definitely broken!” 

“No it’s not bro. Stop that, it’s not funny,” Mark intervened with a concerned look. 

“I’ll drive you to the hospital,” Jungwoo offered. “Wait, you should probably put on some clothes before.” 

“Great idea, you help him with that while I take care of uhh… some stuff!” Mark shouted as he exited the room. 

Jungwoo’s eyes met Lucas’ and they stared at each other for a few awkward seconds, not really knowing what to do. 

“Could you help me get up?” 

“Oh, sure! Do your legs hurt too?” 

“No- I mean yes?” 

They made their way to the bedroom, Lucas’ body unnecessarily pressed against Jungwoo’s. Furiously blushing, the latter proceeded to dress Lucas who didn’t make the task any easier: he kept accidentally touching Jungwoo... or accidentally telling him how pretty he was. 

“Did you hurt your head while falling?” Jungwoo asked with genuine concern, tiptoeing to reach Lucas’ height and place a hand over his forehead. 

Lucas didn’t respond; instead, he gently took Jungwoo’s hand into his with his valid arm and slowly leaned down towards his face, eyes locked with Jungwoo’s. 

“Dude you were on the brink of death 10 minutes ago, what's taking you so long?” Mark’s voice was heard in the living room, making them both jump. 

“We should go.” 

“Right.” 

Lucas shot a death glare at Mark on his way out, leaving him confused as to what he could have done to deserve that. 

 

Mark and Jungwoo accompanied Lucas to the hospital but weren’t allowed in the room with him while he was being taken care of. When he finally got out with a cast around his wrist, he completely ignored Mark’s “Bro are you okay?” and went straight to Jungwoo : 

“You saved my life.” 

Jungwoo giggled while Mark rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time at his roommate’s stupidity. 

“I’m gonna get coffee,” he said though no one was listening to him. 

“I didn’t do anything really,” Jungwoo replied. “To be honest, when you said you thought of me because I’m a medical student, I kind of panicked. I mean, how does knowing the composition of each membrane of the pericardium helps with a broken wrist?” 

“Tell me more,” Lucas replied, mesmerized. 

 

When Mark came back and heard Jungwoo talk about cells and other science nerd stuff he thought it was safe to interrupt, before Lucas said : 

“I would love to know how the epidermis of your lips feels on mine.” 

“Well technically, the surface of the lips isn’t an epidermis, more of a- Oh.” 

“Never mind,” Mark muttered. “And they’re kissing now. Great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment anything you want, even if it's very short it'll make my day!
> 
> For my fellow science nerds, I just wanted to clarify that the surface of the lips is indeed an epidermis, it was just for the joke.
> 
> twitter: @kaisoothly


End file.
